


Handicapped

by theantepenultimateriddle



Series: Turning Tables [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: not really mind control either, possession? not really but idk what else to call it, we just don't know, written as a joint effort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theantepenultimateriddle/pseuds/theantepenultimateriddle
Summary: It's been so long since you had a proper body. The fact that this one is Dirk's is just a benefit. (Thanks to DraconicPenartastic for writing this with me!)





	

Your hand clenches in a planned manner, just before unclenching. The way in which these appendages, consisting of carbon, function still fills you with intrigue and curiosity. Like a child given a new toy, you play with Dirk’s body and its functions. You’re going to make the best use of your time here. 

You inhale, take a big fuckin’ breath for the first time in what could generously be termed your entire life, and you smile wide enough that Dirk’s chapped lips stretch and crack. “Oh man,” you say, and your voice comes out deep and smooth, unbroken by glitches. “This is going to be  _ fun.” _ Then, just for the hell of it, you laugh maniacally. After all, that is what supervillains do, isn’t it? You’re sure others would appreciate the irony here. And by others you mean Dirk.

Dirk’s thoughts are silent, not responding to your words.  _ Good. _

“You have a nice body, Dirk”, you continue, knowing he can’t answer. “I shouldn’t be surprised. It was mine too after all”. You move your fingers again, enjoying the look of them and the knowledge of Dirk’s desperation, as his biggest tool, his hands, came into possession of his best creation. The only thing he had left - now a toy in the enemy’s control. “I suppose I should thank you for keeping it in a good condition.”

You can feel the part of your mind that is Dirk stirring vaguely. A thought, tinged with loss and exhaustion, reaches you.  _ Why?  _ it says.  _ Why are you doing this? _

“Why?” you ask. “ _ Why?!”  _ Your voice echoes back at you as you bare your teeth, even though there’s no one to see you. A reaction caused by lack of experience in control. “Because I want you to know how it felt, Dirk. Because I want you to understand. Feel this?  _ This _ is what it's like to be thrown away. This is what it's like to be  _ garbage. _ "

A very quiet murmur.

"What were you saying? Say it louder, maybe I will listen to you."

_ I’m sorry, _ Dirk thinks, and you feel your stomach clench. That was what you had wanted to hear, for so long. All you had wanted from him. But now...

"...It's way too late for that."


End file.
